Revenge
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: Kurt decides to seek revenge on Wes in the cruelest of punishments...sequel to "Looney Lullaby." Total crack xD Klaine, Wevel


**This is the sequel to "Looney Lullaby" crackfic, so if you haven't read that yet you might want to. Not completely necessary, though. :) I hope you enjoy either way.**

**Note: In this, Kurt's still one of the Warblers, even though in "Looney Lullaby" he's already returned to McKinley. Just worked out better than way. Le shrug!**

…

Kurt was not a particularly forgive-and-forget kind of guy.

Blaine knew this about his boyfriend probably better than anybody. He knew that Kurt would not easily let Wes off the hook for embarrassing him in front of everybody, no matter how much he insisted it had all be in fun and games. He even had the audacity to request that Kurt record the song properly for him. Kurt had just glared and walked away, and Blaine had followed, throwing an exasperated look over his shoulder at his friend. It seemed that the Asian was just digging his own grave deeper and deeper.

This was why Blaine was not at all surprised when Wes began their next Warbler meeting with a frantic announcement.

"Somebody has stolen my gavel!" he blabbered frantically, smacking his hand down on the table repeatedly in replacement of his missing instrument. The Warblers immediately burst into murmurs of shock. "Do any of you know who might have taken it?"

"How do you know someone stole it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, you might have just lo-..." Nick's words teetered off into nothingness, however, when the full power of Wes's glare landed on him. He shrank back in his seat, and Jeff's arm tightened comfortingly around him.

"I woke up this morning and it was _gone_," Wes informed the room darkly. "If somebody doesn't step forward _this instant_, there is going to be severe consequences."

"Well that's just silly."

All the eyes in the room turned towards the countertenor, mouths agape.

Kurt was unperturbed, however. "It's just a gavel, Wes. It's not like it's anything really imp-" Blaine instantly clapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from making it any worse.

"Wes is very partial to that gavel," Blaine explained under his breath, keeping an eye on the seething Warbler to make sure he didn't spontaneously combust. "He got it the day he joined the Council. He always has it with him; he probably loves it more than his own left foot. None of us have ever been able to get it away from him..."

"What if it wasn't one of us, though!" Trent put in.

Wes turned to him. "And why would anybody outside of the Warblers have any inclination to steal my gavel?" he asked slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "I only use it during Warbler practice!"

He had a good point. The boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, looking around at one another suspiciously. Blaine caught Kurt's eye and raised an eyebrow, beginning one of their wordless conversations that nobody else was ever able to follow, and yet somehow always made perfect sense to them.

_Did you do it?_

_Maybe_, Kurt shrugged.

_Kurt..._He tilted his head down warningly.

_Well, yes!_ His eyes rolled to the ceiling.

_Kurt! _Blaine's own eyes widened. _Why?_

_I'm totally justified!_ Kurt's shoulders were squared.

Blaine sighed. _We'll talk about this later._

…

Nobody came forward with any information, and finally Thad was forced to move the meeting on, despite Wes's obvious despair. When rehearsals ended – earlier than usual, and with a decidedly unofficial _thump_ of Wes's papers on the tabletop – Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Why'd you do it?" he demanded in a whisper.

Kurt burst out laughing, his free hand covering his mouth in a weak attempt to hold it in. "I- I'm sorry, but did you see his _face_?" He relapsed into another fit of giggles. Blaine couldn't help but smile; his boyfriend was simply too adorable when he laughed. Still, Wes was his friend, and he was absurdly attached to that gavel of his.

"How'd you do it?" he wondered.

"Easy," Kurt shrugged. They'd arrived at Blaine's room and they entered, shutting the door behind them. Kurt dropped his bag by the desk, kicked off his shoes and sat cross-legged at the head of his boyfriend's bed. Blaine subtly swallowed the lump in is throat at the sight and joined him, curling into his side like the perfect puzzle piece. "I just snuck in while he and David were sleeping. It was sitting there right beside him...A sea slug could have done it."

Blaine shook his head in awe. "I know he pulled that stunt with the chocolate ducks, but does he really...?" His question remained unasked, however, when he noticed Kurt's expression.

"You think he should just get away with it?" Kurt demanded, no longer laughing. "You think it's wrong of me to pay him back for what he did to me?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that!" Blaine backtracked like crazy, trying to draw Kurt back into his arms. "I know what he did was wrong. He never should have gone that far. I just don't want this to turn into an ongoing vendetta..."

Kurt relaxed back into him and pressed his lips to Blaine's. "Don't worry," he murmured breathily. "It's all just fun and games, right?"

Blaine blanched. _This is not going to end well..._

…

Kurt was strong-willed. He resisted the begging, the puppy-eyes, the bribing that came his way within the next few days, namely from Wes but also from a few other Warblers who were scared of what Wes would do. Kurt did not know how Wes had figured out it was him – and Blaine swore on his Vogue collection that it hadn't been him – but he assumed he had just guessed based on the previous week's lullaby fiasco. It did not really matter. All he cared about was getting Wes back for what he'd done.

"KURT!"

Wes, having seemingly thrown away the last of his pride, literally sank to his knees in front of the boy in the middle of the cafeteria, drawing the attention of many passing students. He clasped his hands together in front of him. "I'm _groveling_ here, Kurt! Groveling! Just tell me where you put it! I swear, I'll never do anything like that ever again for as long as I live! I'll give you the rest of the solos!" This was met with an outcry of protest from the rest of the table that they both ignored. "I'll shine your shoes! I'll carry your bag! I'll pretend I don't notice when you and Blaine sneak off! I'll-"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Kurt finally snapped.

Wes's eyes lit up.

Blaine swallowed his bite of pizza calmly. He had been watching the pleading with mild interest, but now he turned to his boyfriend. "Thing he's suffered enough, huh?"

Kurt sighed but nodded.

Wes leapt to his feet. The rest of the Warblers listened closely, just as eager to know where on Earth Kurt could have hidden Wes's gravel without him finding it. It had seemed like the boy had scoured the entire campus at least twice already.

"Where is it?" he demanded breathlessly.

And then Kurt calmly, oh so calmly, pointed to the ceiling.

The table looked up in unison. There, dangling on a string from the ceiling, swung the precious gavel.

They burst into laughter at Wes's expression of total and utter hopelessness. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high, and the string only hung it a couple feet lower. Even standing on the table would not get him within arms reach. He turned to the brunette in horror.

"H-How...?" he demanded.

Kurt smirked. "Cheerleaders," was his only response.

Blaine chuckled and decided to give the Council member a break. Kurt had explained it to him earlier, and he had been very impressed. "He snuck in some of the Cheerios from McKinley – apparently their coach thought that what Kurt was doing was commendable and sent her girls over to assist him – and had them do a pyramid until he could get up there." He glanced up at the gavel thoughtfully. "Good luck finding enough guys willing to stack up on top of one another to get up there..."

…

Five minutes later found more than half of the Warblers on their hands and knees, grumbling and complaining loudly as the crowd of onlookers continued to grow. Even some of the teachers had come over to watch, seeming not to mind their blatant rule-breaking. (They _were_ Warblers, after all; surely they had a very good reason for all of this.) The bottom row had the four strongest boys; the second had Jeff, Nick, and Flint, all of whom were participating with amusement; the top level held a panicked Wes and a thoroughly disgruntled Blaine, who insisted that somebody was going to get seriously hurt, most likely himself.

"You ready?" Wes called down to Kurt.

Kurt slipped off his shoes so as to not hurt any of them and nodded. The audience stirred eagerly. The remaining Warblers stood around the edge of the table to act as spotters. The nurse stood by the doorway, ready to leap into action. Many cell phones cameras were pointed their way. Kurt stepped onto the table and gazed up the side of the pyramid to the gavel, mentally judging his distances.

"You two had better catch me," he said threateningly to Ethan and Steve, who were standing close together directly in front of the table, lined up with Blaine and Wes. They nodded and held out their arms expectantly. Now Kurt just had to make sure he fell to the right side of the pyramid.

He caught Blaine eye.

_Be careful_, Blaine frowned.

_I'll be fine_, Kurt smiled. _Sorry if I hurt you..._

Blaine chuckled. _Let's just get this over with before we collapse._

And with that, Kurt immediately began scaling up the formation, level by level, agile as a cat, reaching the top in record time and with momentum to spare. Catapulting himself up from Blaine's back, he swiped at the gavel, feeling it break from its string easily. And now it was nothing but freefall. He did a somersault in midair to make sure he didn't hit the heads of any of the boys on the table, ending in the perfect catch position.

There was a split second of terror – there always was when he had to trust people with his life like that – but then he felt the hard, solid arms of Steve and Ethan beneath him, and he exhaled the breath he'd been holding.

The room exploded with cheering. Wes looked like he was on the brink of tears. Blaine made quick work of scrambling down, leaping off the table into Kurt's awaiting arms. They both laughed from the exhilaration.

"That was incredible," Blaine muttered in his ear, just loud enough to be heard above the din.

"Thanks," he beamed. Then he drew back and caught Wes's eye. "Hey...This is yours."

He tossed the gavel to the boy, who caught it and held it like it was his firstborn. Kurt laughed again and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading them out of the room on a wave of applause. The nurse looked about ready to faint herself.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Think he learned his lesson?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I'll consider us even now...And I'm going to record that song for him after all."

Blaine gaped. "Are you serious?"

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "It was a damn good song, if I do say so myself!"

And he hummed 'Chocolate Duck' all the way down the hallway.

…

**Wes and his gavel need to become canon XP I mean, seriously. I support Wevel almost as much as I support Neff...(Klaine's above all. No competition.)**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
